


Game Night: Electric Boogaloo

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [54]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark is a DM/GM ok I couldn't resist, Dungeons and Dragons, Fluff, Game Night, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Game Night. Again.Hopefully this one will go better than last time. But hey, it's DnD. How could that go wrong?
Series: Come Together-verse [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135463
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Game Night: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you're doing well!  
> Today's installment's a bit different- I'm actually a DM myself, and couldn't really help but throw some DnD at the Egos, so I made a homebrew campaign for them to play in! (yes, I actually rolled all of these numbers lol, that was fun) These take a bit longer to write, so I have no clue how often these'll pop up, but I hope you enjoy their beginnings!
> 
> EDIT: Dark's DMing style is very reminiscent of Matt Mercer lol, I just noticed that. Hehe. Hopefully the characters won't get that complicated, if only for my sake... (lol that's probably jinxing it by itself)  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you have a great day!

The table was all set up. Notes, dice-

Now for the players. 

He desperately hoped that this game night went better than their usual game nights. 

Fortunately, this game was pretty homebrew to prevent… most bad things… while still making it fun. He had quite a few ideas.

Chase stepped into the room and took a seat along the massive table that they usually used for meetings. 

“Yo.”

|Hello. Ready?|

“As I can be?”

That was probably the best they’d get. 

|Excellent.|

The others slowly trickled in, most holding a binder of some kind full of notes and things. 

Bim came in wearing an absolute monstrosity of sequins, glitter, flowers, and feathers, with a teal vest and billowing lilac sleeves. 

Dark was the only one at the table privy to the fact that he was dressing as his character. 

This was sure to be an experience. 

“Are we starting?”

|Everybody is ready?|

There were general noises of assent.

|Excellent.| He cleared his throat. 

|The world is awash with greed and death. For many, the only sanctuary is a tavern or inn where they can forget their woes and sleep deep without dreams. To the north; Umbria is filled with plague. The medics and clerics of the land are doing all they can, but the most they can do is confine the disease. Many have spread to foreign cities in search of a cure. To the west, there are witch hunts and war between east and west Scaldrow. Those who manage to escape, or miraculously avoided the closing of the borders, try to find prosperity elsewhere. To the south, the quiet Aernown. Primarily settled for farming, many areas have become ghost towns due to famine. The smart ones, or the able ones, got out fast- they roam the continent for food and security, unearthed by bad luck. To the east, lie the sunken cities of Dusk. They have turned to frigid bunkers in these hard times, and are forced to live off of fish and imports when they can get it. The streets are lined with bandits and peril.|

The table was silent. William rolled his eyes. Drama queen.

|And in the middle of it all is the city of Havenfair. Takers in of those hard on their luck, it’s a sprawling patchwork filled with everything and everybody, all of their stories mingling and coexisting, their owners just trying to survive. In one of the many taverns, there are crowds of people trying to forget their woes. Well, except for one rather energetic group in the corner. Jims, if you would describe your characters?|

They hummed a minute, thinking.

“Wearing bright, patchwork clothes-”

“-almost reminiscent of the twins from Harry Potter-”

“-are five people who look eerily alike.”

“One of them is wearing a bright purple, felt hat.”

“And another is making a spoon flip on the table.

“I’m flicking my fingers, making it change colours.”

|And in a table next to them are two figures. Chase and Robbie, if you can describe your characters?|

“I am a plague doctor. That’s pretty much it.” Chase’s voice sounded a bit deeper than usual, but that was all.

“A little girl with flowers in her hair and an axe.” 

|What would you like to do?|

“Mind my own business.”

“Look over the seat with wide eyes.”

SJ grinned, conjured a spoon, and started to do what his character was doing in the game.

“Don’t get too close. They might have the Sickness, darling.”

Robbie pouted, crossing his arms. “But it’s pretty!”

“I know. But we must be careful.”

“I’m going to summon Chester.” WJ grinned.

|Alright. With a flash of silver light, a raccoon appears on the table and immediately knocks a glass over onto your lap, WeeJa.|

“ _ God… _ darn it.”

“Nice save.” Chase snarked. 

“Sorry, jeeze. Jerkwad.” He muttered.

“Tim.” CJ warned. 

“He started it!”

“ _ Tim _ .” EJ warned, sounding exasperated. 

“What’s your raccoon’s name?” Robbie interrupted. 

“This is Chester.” He leaned over a bit and held his hand to his ear. “He says it’s very nice to meet you, Miss…?”

Robbie ignored this. “Can he talk?”

“Of course. Everything can talk.”

“Not really. Mice can’t.”

“Oh really?”

“Mhmm! They just squeak.”

“Have you thought that might be because you haven’t listened?”

Robbie frowned. “But the horses back at Mama’s talked. I think it’s just the mice.”

Anti let out a laugh. 

|You look over and see a somewhat ragged drow laugh at your conversation from where he is curled around a bowl of the same hearty stew you all enjoyed. Anti, if you would?|

“I̷’̷m̵ ̶w̵e̷a̴r̶i̷n̶g̷ ̸a̸ ̵l̶e̶a̶t̴h̴e̴r̷ ̴h̶a̵t̶,̶ ̷s̵o̷ ̴y̷o̷u̷ ̷c̸a̴n̵’̵t̴ ̵s̵e̵e̶ ̷m̴y̵ ̶h̷a̴i̴r̴ ̷o̶r̷ ̷f̸a̶c̵e̸,̷ ̶a̷n̴d̸ ̵a̵l̶l̷ ̶y̵o̴u̶ ̶c̶a̴n̵ ̸s̷e̶e̵ ̸a̷r̴e̸ ̷r̷a̷g̴s̷ ̵u̴n̸d̸e̷r̵ ̵a̵ ̴l̴a̵r̸g̸e̵ ̴p̵a̴t̴c̷h̵e̸d̸ ̴c̵o̷a̷t̷.̶” This was said in a rush, as if he wanted to bypass it. “A̷n̷i̵m̴a̵l̶s̵ ̷d̷o̶n̷’̸t̸ ̵t̵a̸l̴k̷,̷ ̵l̵a̶s̸s̸i̴e̶.̸ ̴O̶r̵ ̷e̵l̶s̸e̸ ̶I̸ ̵w̵o̴u̵l̸d̶ ̷h̷a̸v̶e̷ ̸a̵ ̸l̶o̴t̷ ̴m̴o̴r̸e̵ ̴w̵i̷t̴n̸e̴s̸s̷e̸s̴.̷” His voice was gravelly, and had fewer glitches than usual.

“You seem to talk just fine, darlin’.” Bim spoke in a very high falsetto with a bit of a western accent. The table burst out into laughter. 

|Bim, please describe your character?|

“Wearing exactly what I’m wearing is this very tall elf with very pale skin and high heels, who walks over with a fabulous smile.” Chase groaned out a laugh. 

“Oh my god. I should have realized you were wearing that for a reason.”

“But of course! Anywho.~”

“I̶ ̸b̴e̸g̵ ̵y̶o̴u̵r̸ ̸p̵a̵r̶d̴o̵n̷?̵”

“You heard me. Animal. I see you like flowers dearie. Would you like one of mine?” He took one of the flowers out of his hair and passed it to Robbie, who tucked it behind his ear. 

“What do you say, Holly?” Chase said. 

“Thank you!”

“Well aren't we being all friendly.” Iplier spoke. 

|From a few tables over you see a man in a similar state to Anti’s character. Iplier?|

“You see a man spinning a gun around on a table. Same rags, same coat. Indistinguishable from the crowd. Not someone you’d want to meet in an alley at gunpoint, that’s for sure.”

Chase spoke up. “Wait. Are you a gunslinger and I a doctor? That’s ironic.”

Iplier grinned. “Not intentional, but I like it! Anyway.” He turned to Chase and Robbie and grinned for a moment before the smile slipped away. “That’s a dangerous thing to do ‘round here. Next thing you know you’ll wake up in a back alley without your shoes.”

|It is at this point you realize he is not wearing any shoes.|

“I see you’re speaking from experience.” Chase quipped.

Dark interrupted Iplier’s scowl. |You hear a commotion out in the street. Screams, the pounding of footsteps. What do you do?”

“As the owner of this fair tavern, I grab the spear sitting by the door and move out of the building.” Judging by Bim’s nonchalance, this probably wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. “Stay here and stay safe!”

|You watch her leave through the doorway.|

“I’m going after her.” EJ said immediately.

“If one of us go, we all go.”

|You all leave the building, out into the evening air.|

“D̴a̵m̷n̶ ̵h̸e̷r̸o̶ ̵c̵o̸m̵p̸l̸e̶x̷e̴s̸.̴”|

“I grab him by the arm and pull him out with me.” Iplier said, arms crossed in thought.

“H̴u̴n̶d̷e̶r̶s̷o̶n̴!̶”

|Strength check and strength saving throw respectively. Saving throw with advantage because you  _ are _ his boss.|

“14.”

“1̸1̷” 

|You resist, but are dragged out of the door.|

“I go to the nearest window and try to see what’s going on.”

|Perception check.|

Chase rolled. “Seventeen plus three.”

|You see a swarm of familiar purple insects descending on the street. Nobody seems to have been bitten yet, but it in only a matter of time.|

Chase’s face grew serious. “The Sickness.” He turned towards Robbie. “Stay here. And I rush out of the tavern.”

|Excellent. Because of how you left, I’m just going to need the Jims apart from EJ to roll initiative.|

They did. 

“1.”

“5.”

“18.”

“19.”

|Alright. Bim, you run out of the tavern to a shadow covering the sun. A cloud of bugs descends on the street, and you see people running to hide. What do you do?|

“Are there any open flames nearby?”

|Perception check.|

“11.”

|It is the middle of the afternoon, so you don’t see much in the way of torches or streetlamps, but there is a lighter lying abandoned on a table about 30 feet away.|

Bim thought for a moment. “Can I dash back inside the tavern to grab some whiskey?”

|Yes, but that would be the end of your turn.|

“Hmm.” He frowned for a moment, then shrugged. “I’ll head for the booze and pop back out.”

|EJ, you narrowly avoid running into her as she sticks a hand in in and grabs a half-full bottle of alcohol from the bar before you follow her outside, your brothers not far behind. What do you do?|

“How big is the swarm?”

|Perception check.|

“13.”

|Approximately 30 feet, although the shape makes it hard to pinpoint.|

“Gotcha. Can I cast Chill Touch on the whole swarm?”

|Roll for attack and we’ll see.|

“Three.”

|That wouldn’t do anything. Would you like to try something else?|

“Damn. Uhhhh…. I’m just going to use my movement to back up twenty feet or so.”

|Excellent. RJ?|

“I’m going to cast Ray of Frost.”

|Roll for attack.|

“13.”

|It hits. Roll damage.|

“8.”

|You watch as this bolt of silvery blue energy flies from of his fingers and hits the front of the swarm. Some are killed instantly, some are shocked by the cold, but it seems to take out a sizable chunk of the insects.|

“Yesss.”

|CJ, you shield your eyes from the flash of light from your brother’s spell, but get your bearings easily enough. What would you like to do?|

“Acid splash.”

|Roll for attack.|

“Damn it. Four.”

|You try to cast it- but the sun glares in your eyes and you can’t manage to get it to hit the swarm. SJ?|

“Let’s chuck a fire bolt at it. Just for funzies.” He rolled. “Aaaaand it misses. Great. Nevermind then.”

|WeeJa?|

“Let’s try acid splash again.” The sound of a dice. “It hits, and… three damage.”

|In the light of what seems to be a bad case of luck, you manage to hit the swarm. About half of it lies dead by one mean or another. Iplier?|

“I’m gonna shoot it.”

|Go ahead and try.|

“... nevermind. Guess I’m not going to shoot it.”

|Alright then. Anti?|

“I̶’̵m̶ ̵g̶o̴n̵n̴a̴ ̴c̸l̶i̸m̷b̸ ̴u̶p̸ ̵h̵i̷g̴h̸ ̵a̶n̵d̴ ̷c̴h̵u̸c̴k̷ ̷a̶ ̴b̵o̴m̶b̴ ̷a̸t̴ ̶i̵t̶.̴” He rolled. “U̵h̷h̸h̸h̸ ̵s̴i̴x̷t̸e̸e̷n̷ ̴t̶o̷ ̶h̶i̶t̵,̸ ̶a̷n̸d̶ ̶n̵i̵n̴e̵ ̷d̷a̸m̸a̸g̷e̷.̴”

The table whistled in appreciation. That was a good roll.

|Most of the plague is dead from the ball of fire and smoke your bomb produced. The few stragglers have turned towards your group. They do not look happy. Chase?|

“I’m going to grab my pouch of crushed flowers and run forwards.  _ Stay back! _ And then I’m going to blow a plume of the powder at it.”

|Go right ahead.|

“Fourteen and three.”

|The last of the insects start attacking each other in the wake of the fine, yellow powder you blew in its direction. They try to fend themselves off from it, but it’s no use. The last one falls at your feet.|

“Oh thank Mori. Was anyone bitten?”

The table shook their heads, except for Bing and the Googles, who were chatting in their private server about what happened. 

“Good. That would have been bad.”

“I̵’̶m̶ ̴g̶o̸i̵n̷g̷ ̸t̶o̸ ̶g̵o̴ ̵b̶a̸c̵k̵ ̵i̶n̵s̸i̴d̶e̷ ̴t̵h̷e̶ ̷b̷a̷r̵ ̷a̴n̴d̷ ̵h̶a̷v̷e̴ ̴a̶ ̵d̷r̸i̵n̴k̷.̷”

“Cheers to that.”

|The rest of you head inside for a primarily uneventful night.|

And with that, the group took a long rest.


End file.
